


The Bloody Mantis

by Modlisznik



Category: Mars: War Logs, The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, mention of characters and events from Mars: War Logs, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: It's the third time Zach meets a giant mantis. After that things are only getting weirder.





	The Bloody Mantis

    The bloody mantis was stalking them, Zach was sure of it. It was the fourth day now as he was finding its tracks nearby, very suspicious-looking holes in the ground, countless and deep, circling their little camp. The fourth day of a movement in the corner of his eye, as if a small hill suddenly stood up and walked away. That one could be a hallucination, of course; the windows in the rover were small and covered in dirt, and after a ride long enough man could see about anything in the desert. But there was also the screeching, and that he was hearing when he was outside.

 _They just have a thing for me, the mantises_ , Zach thought, sliding down the dune. It will be his third… Just what are the odds for a man to meet three giant mantises in the span of a couple of months? But the fate was not entirely to blame here; uncle Anton had a hand in it too, no doubt - the damned mantis in the Ophir's Arena must have been his idea, his personal little wink to his favourite family member. A sign that he knows what happened back then, in the old dome. Where the first mantis came to ruin everything.

But it's because of his vast expertise in the mantis-dealing business that Zach was unanimously chosen to deal with the beast that was following them now. He didn't want to kill it; it would be a waste, as they couldn't make a proper use of all that meat and hide and bones right away, and the idea of dragging the giant carcass behind the rover caused Amelia to send him such a glare that he dropped the suggestion right away. So as much as Zach would love to make for Andrew a new set of armour out off a mantis' hide, it will have to wait. For now, he just wanted to shoo the insect away.

Following the screeching - _why is this creature so chatty? hope it's not calling its pals_ \- Zach sneaked his way deeper into the hills, careful to not cause too much noise. The small flashlight was making just enough light for him to not break his legs on the loose rocks, but not that much to alarm every living thing in the vicinity.

\- Screeeeeeee! - the creature declared to the world as a whole. - Iiiiiiikkk… Klekleklekle.

Close. Just over the hill.

Zach kneeled down and checked his equipment one last time. He came well prepared - better than the previous two times, no doubt. The staff? Check. The nailgun? Check. One - two - three - four knives, hidden in the various parts of his uniform? Check. Meds and drugs? Let's hope it won't come to this, but sure, check. Technomancer's gloves? That part was a bit silly, but one could always wear normal gloves and forget about it, so, better be sure. Check for the gloves too. And, for the most important thing - the bag full of homemade stun grenades. If the previous two close encounters have taught Zach anything - besides of how it feels like, to fight for his own life - it's that the bloody insect really doesn't like loud noises. Sound bombs seemed a good idea to persuade this mantis that it really should mind its own business. Hopefully, it won't even come to a fight.

So, stun grenades? Checked. Zach took a deep breath.

_Ok then. Let's dance._

He pulled three bombs out, yanked the cotters out, then threw. A high arc in the air, then -

**KABOOOM!!!**

\- Motherfu-!

Zach froze. Was somebody here?!

His instinct - there's somebody here, with a damn mantis - kicked out immediately and before he knew it, he was sprinting into the darkness, staff in his hand,  jumping over the rocks, sliding on the rattling stones. Then he coughed, as the smoke filled his lungs. Then, there was no mantis.

There was a man.

\- Zachariah... - The man doubled over in a cough. - What the fuck.

Zach's staff fell down on the ground, clattered on the rocks.

\- Sean?

\- I should have warned you, shouldn't I? - he replied, trying to disperse the cloud of smoke with his hand.

\- You're dead. They've said that you're dead.

\- Well, they might have been overly optimistic about that.

And then there's no more time to talk, because the next second Zach is right there, next to him, embracing him in the tightest hug ever done. And he doesn't care what they've said - Sean is here. He sounds like him, smells like him, and over the double layers of their uniforms Zach can feel the beating of his heart, quick and happy and alive, alive, alive.

\- I've missed you.

\- I've missed you too.

Finally, Zach stepped back, a little dizzy from emotions - and from the blast, too. The blast, he remembered and took a look around. The cone of light slid over the rocks, revealing the familiar holes in the ground, the tracks of many pointy legs. It was there. Zach didn't make this up.

\- Have you seen where it went? - he asked, frowning. - The mantis.

\- It's right here.

\- What are you even doing h… - Zach stopped mid-sentence and turned back at Sean. - Right here?

The older mancer didn't answer; just crossed his arms and tilted his head a little, like he always did when he decided that he gave his student enough information to solve a problem by himself.

Zach examined the facts.

\- No - he said.

Sean tilted his head a bit more.

\- No way - Zach insisted.

\- And yet.

\- It was you - he said slowly. - You are the mantis.

It didn't sound any better spoken out loud, but Sean nodded, so it must be the truth. Very slowly and carefully Zach sat down on the ground, suspecting that his legs will give up under him any second now.

\- How? - he muttered.

Sean shrugged.

\- It's just something I do.

\- Is this… this can't be a technomantic spell… right?

\- No, it is not.

\- Just mantis, or…

\- Just mantis.

Sean sat down next to him, pulled one leg close to his chest. Even in this crazy circumstances, his presence was comforting. Zach pulled himself a little bit closer.

\- Since when…?

\- A long time ago, Zachariah. Think.

And suddenly it all makes sense.

\- It was you! - Zach shouted, half-shocked, half-laughing. - Back then, it was you… "Now forgive me, I have an urgent matter to attend elsewhere, you have to go there alone", all very convenient, and then bam!, a giant mantis dramatically descends through the fire and smoke. - He shook his head. - A classic move, really. I'll give you additional points for that sniff.

\- The mantis is blind, Zachariah. - Sean replied, a quirk of a smile on his lips. - But I couldn't help myself from feeling you with the other nine of my senses.

\- I was terrified!

\- I know. But you didn't flee. You kept your calm and fought. I was so proud of you.

\- Heh. - Zach snorted, but the praise was very welcome. Good to know that the monster was satisfied by his performance. - Was this even a part of the test, or you just couldn't help yourself from showing off?

It was Sean's time to laugh.

\- A bit of both.

\- And the dome?

\- The dome - Sean sighed - was Ian's wish. The ASC took an interest in it, displeased that there is a place they have no access to. I don't need to tell you what would have happened if they'd find the data there. It had to be destroyed.

\- Ian knew about it? - Zach frowned. - About you?

\- He and Connor. - He nodded. - And about two people in the Army.

\- And not me? - Zach tried to sound as indifferently as possible but failed.

\- I wanted, a couple of times… but the opportunity to start a conversation from "by the way, I am also a giant mantis" never arose. - Sea chuckled, a little embarrassed. - Besides, would you believe me, haven't you saw this with your own eyes? And there's no place in Ophir where I could stretch all six of my legs without destroying something.

Zach imagined the mantis cramped up in the Chapel, the head scraping the roof, legs curled up as Master Connor tries to shoo it away. He snickered.

\- Yeah, better not. Soo… - _How could I even phrase this?_ \- Is this something one can learn? How to turn himself into a mantis?

\- It's a bit more complicated than that. - Sean tightened his lips. - I am a human and a mantis. It's not something I can teach you.

That was a bit disappointing, but well. Zach wasn't sure if a mantis' life was meant for him anyway.

\- Are there more people like you?

\- A few… I've actually met one not a long ago and brought her with me. - Sean smiled. - But she's roaming underground now, so you'll have to wait a while to meet her. I'm sure you'll like her.

\- Is she a mantis too? - More crazy monster-people? At this point, Zach was ready for everything.

\- A mole queen.

\- Oh. - Zach tried to find something nice to say. - I'm sure it makes travelling a lot easier.

Sean chuckled.

\- That's nothing; it has come to my attention that our Auroran cousins appointed as their leader a man that is also a drilling worm. Now that must be inconvenient…

Zach tried to imagine this.

\- How it's even possible?

\- You and your analytical mind. - There was proudness in Sean's voice. - We can spend weeks debating the very nature of reality, but the conclusion will be the same: things are weird sometimes.

And that was enough for Zach to know that he won't get anything more from his old master. Perhaps, it was all he knew, too. Still, there was something else that Sean could tell him about.

\- So, this is how you escaped from the Camp 19, right?

\- Basically, yes.

\- I've heard you died, fighting some prisoner.

\- Mister Roy, yes. - Sean smiled. - He succeeded in killing the human. But he didn't kill the mantis.

\- Is it not the same?

\- No, it is not. As long as one part is alive, I can survive. So in the chaos that ensued after my first death, a mantis in the Camp didn't make that much of a difference. And the fact that the only train just has been stolen is only a nuisance when you can bury yourself underground.

Zach tried to wrap his head around all this craziness. Then he sighed; after that nobody will ever surprise him.

\- It took you two a while to find me - he said.

\- I came as quickly as I could. - Sean smiled. - But I had to examine some very important rumours, that, I believe, will be crucial to you as well.

\- Rumours? - Zach furrowed his brow. Recently the rumours were things he rather spread than listened, with the help of Dandolo and all their friends in Ophir. Rumours that ASC would prefer to stay hidden.

\- About colonel Viktor.

Zach froze.

\- Oh no.

\- Oh yes. - A smirk on Sean's lips. - I don't know what it is, but it is huge. And you will have to kill him twice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first crackfic! I'm so sorry you had to read it, but I couldn't let this idea to perish! :D


End file.
